cytusfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Atlas Stratus/10 Worst Cytus songs... To me.
Well, I succumbed to temptation again. But at least now, I can try to piss people off. Yay. From best of the worst to worst of the worst: 10: To Further Dream Bash me as much as you like, at least this was not lower. While the song does give a slight feeling of dreaminess, it was mostly masked by the overly pretentious-sounding guitar. Now, I can't say I can play better due to my abject lack of musical talent, but the guitar does sometimes sound abit out of place, its duration extended abit too much too often. A lot of smalls pile up into one giant bad, like an accumulated pile of dust. 9: Zauberkugel 'Zauberkugel' is supposedly German, am I right? And as such the song should sound German. However, while it does sound somewhat German, it actually resembles a hastily strewn-together patchwork of completely distinguishable influences (I can detect Arabic for one), which also doesnearly nothing to help me understand why it was named 'Zauberkugel'. Maybe it's the hastiness of quality that matches a bullet. Granted, I may also not know why other songs are named as such (Papercut - Linkin Park), and this patchwork of randomness somehow works (might be the insanity in me), this was not too low. 8: Her Sword I'm neutral towards vocaloids. What I don't really like is how it was used in this song. The background music is pretty bizarre, and I have high tolerance for wierdness. The vocals themselves aren't too bad, it's just that it has to line up with such a bad background that it becomes ruination. And I can't seem to find the language used by the vocalois, so I can't tell what the song is about. 7: Alive: Another Me I can totally get that this song regards to introspection and all that. Only problem: There is a complete lack of introspective feeling in the song. The heavily processed vocals, single-handedly, ruined everything. As such, it sounds like some person used stock music in a music editor, tried singing along to it, discovered the voice was crap and used too much processing to mask it. 6: Masquerade I like quite a number of M2U songs (Memiors, Nightmare, Heart of Witch, etc.). There are those which aren't too good but are still kinda nice (Proposed, Flower, Wolf). And then there's Masquerade. I will say that I am not a fan of distinctly cultural music overall, with a few exceptions. And those exceptions are usually more fusion-esque (霍元甲 - Jay Chou). This song in particular lacks any sort of character whatsoever, trying to sound like... French, was it? And it somehow failed harder than Zauberkugel. I can't even tell what the music is trying to achieve. To use a comparison, Masquerade is like the trash outlet of an office tower. Or I'm just uncultured. 5: Hey Wonder To start off, I'll just say that I hate nearly all pop songs with a passion, so much that it's become automaitic. This one is no exception. I could just run through all the same, revised reasons of why I hate pop, which I'll put here for those who don't know yet. It does not take a genius to realise that the lyrics to a pop song is all for shock value and/or easy remembrance, along with the background beats, all to make the song fixed in your mind. The way to do that is endless repitition, which causes the song to get boring, and coupled with lyrics with the intent to make you remember the song instead of explain something better, the song then degenerates into utter crap. Just for your notice, YURERO might be hovering around number 11, all because it doesn't repeat a tune as boring as Hey Wonder's. 4: Fight With Your Devil This song sounds like it has an identity crisis. It claims to be devil-y and fight-y, but what I hear is more of a dance track, but with the intensity removed and speed reduced slightly. As much as I enjoy dance tracks {though not even half as much as drum and bass), this does not feel danceable to. Too little continuity, plus a lack of the song being what it wants to be (or maybe it doesn't know what it wants to be), make it very miserable and low here. 3: Set Free For note: Anything from here on out, the hate will be real. Back to topic: The vocals sound too obnoxious, like Justin Bieber using bad falsetto coupled with quite a bit of post-processing. The background beats, too repetitive and generic. And the lyrics, somewhat incomprehensible. All this do not equate to much about setting free. If anything, I would like to be set free from having to listen to this song. 2: Infernus/Evil Force Now, I have listened to my fair share of metal. These two are a pure disappointment. Everything from the bassline to the vocals lack power, which is pretty much the defining point of metal. In fact, why am I even calling these metal? Alternative rock contains more kick. In fact, I can reference you to a few that are definitely more powerful. I would consider these two 'tryhard', which means trying too hard to produces something good that it turns out bad, if it was not going to fail in the first place. 1: Recollections Back to me being uncultured. If this was named 'Recollections' the song should at least try to sound introspective, hence the title - also why Alive: Another Me is higher up, for effort - but what do we get? I would say this is well-made, if its intent were to be absolutely insipid and irrelevant to whatever it tries to be. It's like using a Loius Vuitton purse as a puke bag. Heck, I don't even know what went into the 'song'. Even pop give you an inkling of what they use (autotune), but this sounds like, not for certain, a clarinet being used by me in environment of dense gases before as much post-processing as the New World symphony if it were to be made by T-Pain. And that's just the main 'instrument'. The other actually real instruments, if any, are mostly covered up this hellish sound. Now, excuse me while I purge my mind of this abomination. Category:Blog posts